logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Logopedia:Requests for adminship/Archive 1
Support Oppose *Digifiend *Snelfu Comments User has made several recent User Reports for users who are already blocked. He needs to learn to check the contributions page and the block log before we trust him with administrative abilities. Digifiend 01:15, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't know he/she was blocked at the time of the report. Nevadabell 02:15, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ::You would've done if you'd checked the Contributions page and the block log. Digifiend 10:22, May 16, 2012 (UTC) User has also accused others of improper conduct and has altered/deleted several talk entries that contained very mild language, not to mention altering the Logopedia policy page to declare an immediate prohibition on such vocabulary without prior notification from Logopedia staff. User has also been blocked twice for adding irrelevant and redundant categories to existing articles. Snelfu 02:30, May 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry but I get very-very obnoxious whenever I see or hear a cuss. Nevadabell 02:56, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Support Oppose *Edit count low, and only 6 edits were made to actual articles. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 15:01, February 13, 2013 (UTC) **Not only that, NKOP is global blocked. And if that's you, you just confessed to block evasion. You will never be an admin here. Goodbye! Comments }} Support Oppose *Your edit count is quite low, and experience e.g.: templates are supposed to go into the space and not on the articleshttp://logos.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bergner%27s&diff=236931&oldid=222545. You did not attempt to centre the logo in Theme Park Review.http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Theme_Park_Review?diff=prev&oldid=236929 On Big Wheel Skateland article you gave the description in the delete template as 'Big wheel is defunct' - which is not a valid excuse to delete something. You also created the GemCorp article, which contains no logo? Also as below, your signature is rather long and duplicated. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 23:46, December 26, 2012 (UTC) *Per above.--~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 01:19, December 29, 2012 (UTC) I think your right, but i have like 155 edits! PLEASE make me admin! ----[[File:Microsoft1.png big 23]] (talk) :That sig proves that you still don't know enough about wikicoding. Comments }} Support --~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 01:21, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Oppose *Alxeedo TALK 17:56, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Comments *I believe you would be a great administrator, yet I feel we have enough administrators right now. Alxeedo TALK 17:55, July 2, 2012 (UTC) *You have greay edit count, and it seems you would be a great administrator, I will discuss with the admins about a new admin.--~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 01:21, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :@ Alxeedo111 I understand you. There are too many admins. Why not to replace admins that are inactive? --TheMaster001 12:29, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :@Izzyfan Thanks! --TheMaster 10:49, January 17, 2013 (UTC) }} webj444 05:49, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Support Oppose *Alxeedo TALK 17:56, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Comments *You would make a great administrator, yet you do not seem to be too interested in any administrator tasks. I for the most part see you editing, categorizing, and uploading images, which does not require administrator abilities. Is there any reason in particular that you would like to be an administrator? Also, we have enough administrators right now. Alxeedo TALK 17:56, July 2, 2012 (UTC) **Thanks I understand what your saying and I mostly wanted to block some users that have been blocked now anyway. webj444 11:20, July 7, 2012 (UTC) }} Support Oppose 1. --~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 02:51, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Comments * Only have 15 edits... Come back when you have atleast 200, then we will talk--~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 02:52, January 31, 2013 (UTC) ::User blocked globally by Wikia. }} Support Oppose Toyandthething 22:10, June 19, 2013 (UTC) *Although there does not seem to be a minimum edit count, 800 still seems to be a bit low maybe at a round number like 1,000. Your opening statement is not grammatically correct, which is essential when talking to others users so they understand, plus the field that says 'Signature' should contain your signature, and thus since this form has not been filled in correctly then I oppose. Also your comment below is a rather weak. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 23:02, June 19, 2013 (UTC) *Your failure at this (the request for adminship), your failure at substitution, and you don't know how to move pages. That is not what admins do. Your edit count is also fairly low. I oppose. --Bloonstdfan360 (talk) 18:41, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Comments I want to become an admin for adminship to help other administrators on this site }} Support Oppose You want to be an admin because you're already an admin elsewhere? That isn't a good reason at all. Also you failed to provide any other credntials and your grammar is poor. I should be capitalised for starters. Comments Please i want to be administrator. - TLM | Talk | | Check out at PinoyArk! 05:06, July 7, 2013 (UTC) }} ----